RF series
RF series are series of Mobile Weapon used by Mars Zeon in events of Mobile Suit Gundam F90 and Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122. RF series are notable for their appearance which greatly resemble the old mobile weapons used by Principality of Zeon in One Year War era, the trait that give Mars Zeon's new name as Old Mobile Army. Their appearance is merely to put fault sense of security to Earth Federation's pilot, the internal of RF series is actually advance model of mobile weapons, possibly based on the AMS-119 Geara Doga used by Neo Zeon. Against Earth Federation's mainstray MS, the RGM-89 Jegan, the RF series are like unstoppable monsters. Although smaller MS like F71 G-Cannon and RGM-109 Heavygun proved to be quite effective against these large enemies. OMS-06RF RF Zaku Based on the MS-06F Zaku II, RF Zaku's basic armamemnts closely resemble its origin except that most of them are replaced with beam-base counterparts. RF Zaku uses a beam axe as a melee weapon, this beam axe also has built-in beam spray gun on its tip. Other hand carried armaments includes a beam rifle and a powerful beam bazooka. Its shoulder shield also has a built-in twin machine guns. OMS-07RF RF Gouf Although it's based on the ground combat MS-07B Gouf, the RF Gouf is also capable of operating in space. It armed with weapons similar to original Gouf except that most of them are replaced with beam-base counterparts. Its finger machine gun has a large ammo catridge, similar to one seen on MS-07C. Other armaments includes a beam sword and a beam bazooka. OMS-09RF RF Dom Based on the space use MS-09R Rick Dom, the RF Dom features the toughest armor as well as the heaviest firepower among the RF series mobile suits. In addition to a beam saber, beam rifle and beam bazooka, the RF Dom also has pair of scatter mega particle guns on its chest. OMS-09DRF RF Desert Dom Land combat variant of the RF Dom, the RF Desert Dom has a thermal jet hover unit similar to the Dom. It also has filters to protect its parts from dust similar to Dom Tropical Test Type. Although a majority of them are used in desert areas, a minor variation known as Snow Dom that is used in cold climate area also exists. OMS-14RF RF Gelgoog Based on the MS-14 Gelgoog, RF Gelgoog boasting the best performance amongst the production model of the entire RF series. Although most of the RF Gelgoogs are painted in green and gray colors scheme, Formular Wars 0122 reveals that the commander variants have a red and white colors scheme instead. Due to its high production cost, only a small number of RF Gelgoog exist and they're either used by officers or ace pilots. It's armaments consists of a twin beam sword, beam rifle and a pair missile launchers on the forearms. OMS-14SRF RF Gelgoog Charles Rochester Type A custom model of RF Gelgoog use by Charles Rochester, it also appear as last boss in Formular Wars 0122. In addition to its greater performance, this RF Gelgoog also has beam shields provided from their sponsor the Crossbone Vanguard. Charles Rochester used this RF Gelgoog to lead the Oldsmobile Army in the last battle against Earth Federation force and was destroyed in battle against Bergh Scred's F91 Gundam F91. OMS-15RF RF Gyan Only appears in the manga version of Gundam F90, the RF Gyan is the rarest of RF series MS. Like YMS-15 Gyan, the RF Gyan focuses on melee combat. Relies on its beam saber and heat rod, the RF Gyan doesn't have any range weapon. It performance even exceeds the RF Gelgoog. OMSM-07RF RF Z'Gok Based on the MSM-07 Z'Gok, RF Z'Gok is the best amphibious MS in UC setting due to lack of amphibious MS in later wars. It claws are upgraded to heat versions. OMAX-03RF RF Adzam The only MA among the RF series and only appears in the manga version of Gundam F90, based on the MAX-03 Adzam. While it retains the mega particle cannons, it lacks the signature plasma leader weapons. Instead, RF Adzam has built-in missiles and it's landing gears have powerful claws which can easily crush through a battleship's hull. It also has the ability to deploy beam disruptors, that provides protection from enemy beam weaponry. Category:Universal Century